


In and Out

by fallenandthefaithless



Series: November prompts [4]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mortal!Magnus, Post 3x10
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 18:01:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16539449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallenandthefaithless/pseuds/fallenandthefaithless
Summary: A message from Catarina leads to Alec rushing to the hospital in a panic.





	In and Out

**Author's Note:**

> Slipped a bit with these November prompts but here's day fours inspired by the prompt 'hospital visits'.
> 
> Enjoy

Alec barely had time to catch his breath after returning to the Institute after yet another meeting with the Clave when his phone went off. With Jace’s trial approaching, Clary still missing, the new Inquisitor and the concerns about other greater demons, Idris was in uproar and Alec was grateful to be back in New York. 

He collapsed behind his desk and sighed, closing his eyes and blindly pulling his phone out. He opened one eye as he woke the screen up only to find a missed call from Catarina and a message.

He thumbed open his phone, assuming this had to do with Madzie’s upcoming visit and found himself staring blankly at her message for a long moment.

 

**Catarina:** Call me back asap.

 

His stomach clenched and he found himself hitting her contact before he could think too much. He reached up and rubbed at his chest, his heart racing as he listened to the dial tone. It rang far too many times in Alec’s opinion but what had in all likely only been seconds passed until Catarina picked up.

‘Alec-’ 

‘Catarina,’ he spoke over her in a sudden dizzying panic. ‘What’s happened? Is Madzie alright?’

‘Madzie’s fine,’ she said, her soothing voice helping centre Alec. ‘Everyone’s fine now.’

‘Everyone? Wha- Magnus?’ with that thought all his brief calmness flew out the proverbial window and he leapt to his feet.

‘He’s fine now. There was a slight kitchen mishap and he’s at the hospital now.’

‘What happened?’ Alex demanded as he grabbed his jacket and left his office, slamming the door behind him.

‘He needed a couple of stitches and he’s lost a bit of blood. He cut open his hand while cooking,’ she explained and Alec didn’t know whether to be relieved it was something easily fixed or more worried for Magnus. 

‘Stitches? Couldn’t you heal him?’ he realised as soon as he spoke how harsh he’d been. ‘Sorry, Catarina I just -’

‘It’s alright Alec,’ she cut in and he was relieved to hear her smile in her voice. ‘I couldn’t get to him in time. It’s been a busy shift.’

‘Right,’ Alec shook his head as he approached the ops room where he could see Izzy looking over yet another map of New York. ‘Is he still there?’

‘Yes, he needs to just wait a little. I’ll make sure he doesn’t leave before you get here.’

‘Thanks Catarina,’ he said. Izzy looked up at him as he approached and frowned when she saw his face. ‘I’ll see you soon.’

He hung up and turned to his sister who had turned her back on the map. Half of the city had already been cleared.

‘Alec?’

‘Magnus is at the hospital.’

‘Is he alright?’ her voice rose with worry and Alec’s chest swelled at the clear concern Izzy held for Magnus. 

‘Yeah. He’ll be fine but I have to -’

‘Go,’ Izzy interrupted. ‘Jace and I can manage things here.’

‘Thanks Iz,’ he said and quickly wrapped an arm around her shoulders in a brief hug before he let go. ‘Call if anything happens.’

‘Go,’ she insisted and Alec shot her a brief smile before he turned and quickly left the Institute.

It was before the mundanes left work and so the trip through the city was faster than Alec had feared it would be but it still took him half an hour before he reached the hospital. 

The reception area was busy with no available chairs. Alec inched his way around the family of a young girl who was holding her arm close to her chest and crying. A quick glance however showed the receptionists were busy with people lining up with paperwork in their hands. He cast a look over towards one of the halls leading away and was about to escape down it, hoping he would stumble across Magnus, when a familiar voice called out. 

He swung around to see Catarina on the other side of the waiting room and he quickly darted through the crowd to reach her side.

‘Catarina,’ he spoke as soon as he was in earshot. ‘Where is he?’

‘This way,’ she said before turning around. She led him through a maze of stark white corridors. Mundane hospitals always left Alec on edge and he was relieved when Catarina finally stopped in a room full of beds. The people in here were clearly not staying in overnight and most looked ready to leave once the final paperwork was dealt with. Alec paid them no mind, his attention focused on the figure sitting at the end of the row closest to the window.

Magnus had his head bowed, his gaze fixed on his left hand which was wrapped in gauze. Despite the rush Alec had arrived in now he moved slowly, his footsteps light enough that they made little sound. He approached Magnus slowly, noting the distant look on his boyfriends face, until he stood beside him.

‘Magnus,’ he said softly. Magnus startled and looked around, his hand curling into a fist only to open almost instantly as he winced with pain.

‘Alexander?’

His voice was soft and the look in his eyes made Alec’s chest tighten and his eyes burn for a moment. Without further thought he sat beside Magnus on the bed and wrapped his arms around his waist, pulling Magnus in close. Magnus didn’t even pretend to resist, sinking into Alec’s side and resting his head on his shoulder.

‘Catarina called,’ Alec finally said and Magnus hummed softly in response. ‘Are you allowed to leave anytime soon?’

‘Yes,’ Magnus said. ‘Cat told me to wait for you.’

‘Okay,’ Alec nodded. ‘Let’s go home.’

Magnus remained where he was for a moment longer before he pulled away. He didn’t meet Alec’s gaze but didn’t resist when Alec reached for his undamaged hand. They made their way back to the waiting room and then out onto the street without Alec letting go of Magnus’s hand. 

Neither of them spoke until they reached the loft where Magnus dropped Alec’s hand and moved towards the kitchen where the remains of what was going to be dinner still lay. Alec’s stomach turned when he saw the knife on the bench stained with Magnus’s blood.

He followed Magnus into the kitchen, his mind still focusing on the blood when he noticed Magnus moving to clean up.

‘Leave that, Magnus. I’ll clean that,’ he started but Magnus cut in as he bent down to pick up the onion that was on the floor.

‘I’m capable of cleaning this up, Alec,’ he said sharply.

‘I know you are,’ he said after a moment and Magnus stilled until he sighed and fell back against the cupboards. His eyes were closed and he didn’t move even as Alec lowered himself to the ground beside him. ‘You just don’t have to.’

‘I can’t even cook without sending myself to the ER anymore,’ Magnus’s voice was harsh as he spoke. Alec watched as he spun the onion in his fingers and remained silent. ‘I’m useless now.’

‘Hey,’ he cut in. ‘You’re not useless. Far from it.’

Magnus scoffed and dropped the onion back to the ground. ‘Look at me Alexander.’

‘I am. I am looking at you.’

They remained silent for a while, Magnus staring at the ground and Alec unwilling to break the silence. He turned his head to watch Magnus and so he saw as Magnus’s shoulders slowly relaxed and he let his head fall back before he looked over at Alec.

‘I’m sorry,’ he whispered and Alec shook his head and lifted a hand to cup Magnus’s cheek.

‘You have nothing to be sorry for.’

Magnus shook his head slightly but didn’t answer. Instead he shuffled forward until his head was resting on Alec’s shoulder and Alec’s arm was around his shoulders again.

‘Thank you,’ he said softly after a long moment and Alec smiled.

‘I love you,’ he replied and though Magnus didn’t answer he could feel Magnus’s smile against his shoulder and the brief kiss he pressed there. He didn’t say it was all going to be okay. His chest still ached at times and Magnus’s clean fingernails, his lack of clients and his sudden inability to travel at a whim left them numb. But Magnus was still here, curled against him and gently pressing his lips against Alec’s shoulder and Alec just breathed.

In and out.

In and out.

In and -

‘I love you, too.’


End file.
